Origins of an ODST
by Ocelot9
Summary: (About to be entirley re-written) Ten years before first contact, an unkown Forunner facility is discovered on harvest, with a sole inhabitant. A human male is found, assinged as Dr. Halsey's poresonal guard and traverses the halo universe alongside many favorited heros. mild language, mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo is property of microsoft and 343 industries. Mild language and mild violence.**

Chapter one; Recollection

"Doctor Halsey, don't take this the wrong way, but these sessions of ours have been unnecessary for a number of years now. People are starting to talk."

"_Cute,_ and I know these sessions are pointless,"

"I never said they were pointless."

"... I know there pointless, but ONI doesn't seem to be able to put that together themselves."

"Damn desk jockeys, dictating everything, without a single idea of what's going on down there; in the middle of the firefight, where men and woman fight, and die for humanities freedom."

"You realise if it weren't for those 'desk jockeys' you wouldn't be here, or alive."

"... Why do you always have to be right?"

"It just happens, alright, I think we're done for today."

"Okay, same time tomorrow Doc?"

"It's a date."

"Cute."

2515, ten years before first contact, a civilian excavation team uncover a mysterious underground super-structure of foreunner origin not three miles from the cartographer.

ONI descended on the structure faster than America would on a middle-eastern fuel vein. (Sorry, I have issues.) Inside said structure was bio-dome, no larger than a UNSC frigate. It had a sole inhabitant, me. Now here's a question to ask yourself; who was more shocked with this first meeting? The ONI reps? Or the lone man? Truth be told, I was more surprised, so surprised I broke a few arms and noses, but it was their own damn fault for wearing full body armor, helmets, and carrying assault rifles. After they calmed me down they took me to her; doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, the first human who didn't hold a gun to the back of my head. She was already the nicest human I met, and I didn't even know her name.

It took her three days to do the genetic testing, five days to teach me English and human history, and ten minutes to convince the UNSC to give me access to the weapons armory and become her personal guard, why she needed a guard I don't know, but it was nice to finally have a weapon in my hands as opposed to the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2 Recollection cont

**Before i begin this chapter, i would like to apologize for how short these first two chapters are, there mostley to learn the key characters, i promise the next chapter will be longer and much more detailed. P.S this ch. will have comic relief, which won't appear too often.**

_Italics_ ; A.I's

...

"_WAKE UP DUMMKOPF!"_

"Good morning to you too."

"_IT IS SEVEN HUNDRED HOURS STANDARD MILITARY TIME! YOU ARE LATE!"_

Meet my charming AI partner Richtoten, based off a brilliant German biologist and war strategist, for some reason he went rampant after about three weeks, but every time they attempt to shut him down he replicates himself and spreads through UNSC, ONI, and even civilian systems, and returns after they give up, he has yet to actually cause harm however, so I don't entirely mind.

"_HURRY UP SVINE!" _

"You realise that today is Saturday, there aren't any drills today."

"_Yes, but you told me to wake you for your cartoons."_

"Must I tell you again? It's called **ANIME, **not cartoons, there's a difference, the plot is more in depth, and the characters are more relatable,"

_"And zee boobs are gigantic_."

"One... time... ONE TIME... HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!? IT WAS THE FIRST EPISODE! AND SHE WASN'T CANON!1!"

"..._She shtill had oversized boobs." _

"{Sigh} you are impossible, but I'm too busy right now."

_"Yes sure, go vatch your cartoons."_

"Three buttons Richtoten, all it takes to reset you."

"Shutting up now."

His holographic form retracts into the console, restarting him doesn't destroy him, it just forces him into a state he compares to "purgatory," but threats are the only real way to shut him up, but I finally have some peace and qui "**Priority alert! Priority alert! All soldiers to combat positions. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!" **

{Sigh} I'll just record them for later.


	3. Chapter 3 DEclassified

(**Sorry for shortness, school and stuff**.)

To this day I've wondered how I ended up in the structure under harvest, I remember nothing but living in that dome, I was all alone, yet I never truly felt alone, it was as if someone was always there, keeping an eye on me, it never scared me, it made me feel... content, perhaps it was human instinct, or something... more. But... that's in the past, now I reside on planet Reach as Dr. Halsey's guard, though I have yet to actually be needed as a bodyguard as she either spends all time in her lab, or out with Keyes doing whatever it is they do. As many times as I try to convince myself their on a date, but from some files I've recently "found" on her computer, it's certainly a different matter. Involving bio=chems, medical files, and too many wasted dog-tags. The project seems to involve creating a force to deal with the

Insurrection, I can only wonder what it would be like if I were found by them as opposed to the UNSC, perhaps I wouldn't be treated like an insane animal, confined to a gilded cage. However, if it wasn't the UNSC, I never would have met Halsey, or maybe never even have left the bio-dome... damn, those desk jockeys did do me a favor. Huh... returning to the point of the project, I intend to ask Catharine what these improperly files are, I haven't seen this many black marks since the last time I sparred with a marine, he still takes a few steps aside when I enter a room, I try to apologize but I think I traumatized the poor kid. As I read more of the files I note multiple mentions of Chief petty officer Mendez, maybe I can ask him some questions, he's a good man, and a greater soldier.

"_You know that isn't proper grammar right?"_

"First of all I'm posting this on the internet, so who cares? Second, STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!"

"_I'm __in__ your computer, I can't help it."_

"Right... while you're here, can you do some research on something called the "Spartan program?"

"_Fine fine, I'll read zem, go away, you annoy me."_

"You're in my computer, and I'm serious, this is the only file Halsey won't let me access, which means I need access, so would you kindly crack the encryption?"

"_Almost... done. It appears the "Spartan program" Is a plan for super soldiers."_

"Well that seems harmless enough, augmenting soldiers; it's like using an adrenaline shot."

"_Ah, it appears that the program might not use soldiers, I'm seeing multiple files on what look like suitable children subjects."_

"Children subjects... that's impossible, check again."

"_Sorry, but zee files are correct, it appears zee "Great Doctor" is using children as little guinea-piggy's for her experiments."_

"... I'm going to talk to Mendez, right after I reboot you,"

"_Wait VAT? Vat did I dooooooo..."_

I don't know what this is about, or why Halsey is apparently using kids for this, but I intend to find out, or my name isn't Ocelot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mendez!" I shout a little louder than intended, luckily the room was empty save for us. "Ocelot? What's the problem?"

"The Problem is that you're involved in a program with Doctor Halsey that involved kidnapping children, and I need answers, before I make answers."

The threat was by all means hollow, but hopefully he bought it.

"Soldier you're poking your nose into things that are far from your concern, and from your clearance."

"With all due respect sir; officially I'm a civilian, living under Dr. Halsey as her assistant, with clearance under her name, so you may as well tell me."

"Boy, do you remember those movies from the 21st century, James Bond?"

"If you told me, you'd have to kill me?"

Mendez simply nods to confirm my assumption.

"No offense Mendez, but I'd like to see you try."

I love how long it takes him to respond, it's oddly empowering.

"I'll tell you what Ocelot, d... do you have like a shorter name, or an abbreviation?"

"Some of the marines call me "OZ," they don't seem to know Ocelot is spelt with a C."

I lied about the Oz thing, but it will be awesome to hear Mendez call me that.

"Very well... OZ, {I knew that would be awesome} let's meet halfway, I tell you everything I know, in exchange you officially join the UNSC and I'll have you assigned to project Spartan II as an overseer, it's win-win."

"Mendez, this is a side of you I never knew existed, I like it."

_Ah..., finally, so now Ocelot is a marine, vorking with the Spartan program, so zis is nearly the point of the story where action really happens, don't vorry, soon you will "see" the action. I promise, trust me, I'm a German A.I._


	5. Chapter 1 V2

"GRUUAGGH!"

The elite screams as the shell tears through his torso, spraying his bright blue blood all over the walls.

_"Boy ve are running out of time! Ve must go!"_

"We aren't leaving without Halsey, just a bit longer..." My thought is interrupted as another elite begins charging up the ramp, readying to slash at me with his energy sword, luckily my shotgun is faster.

_"Alright boy; ve can wait for your precious doctor, but if she takes too long I'm uploading to the ship and leaving, with or without you."_

"Fine, but it shouldn't be long, Jun's with her."

Not long after I say this, I hear sniper shots echoing through the halls, as do the screams of the many covenants species. I key my comm. To an open channel; "Jun, if that's you hurry! That super carrier is getting too close for comfort."

Seconds pass, they feel like hours, but Jun finally replies; "I have Halsey, we're almost there, would have been sooner but some covies shot our pelican down."

"Okay, but where's..." "Assuming your question ended with 'Halsey', I'm right here."

It took me a moment to remember we were under heavy fire, and needed to leave. "Halsey, good to see you're alright, now let's go! We're out of time!" I turn back to the long sword just as a bolt of plasma zips past my head, for a moment it felt like my head would catch fire...

"Shit Halsey; get behind me!" I whip around to see the glimmer of an elite disengaging his camouflage, along with seven other elites.

_"Boy ve don't have time for zis; the super carrier is almost on top of us!"_

I don't know what to do; if we run to the ship, they'll gun us down. If we stay and fight...

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

* * *

**You** **have just read the promo chapter for the re-write of Origins of an ODST, I hope you can wait for the rest, also note I will be removing all past chapters soon. Rate and review plz.**


End file.
